Fiebre
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - La vio entrenando estaba sonrojada en extremo pero noto que respiraba por la boca y no logro evitar caminar hacía ella porque estaba preocupado por esa pequeña de trenzas que desde hace un tiempo lo estaba volviendo loco...


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Atobe habría ganado en la OVA 13.

* * *

**Fiebre**

El entrenamiento había terminado así que era hora de tomar sus cosas y volver a casa pero no evito escuchar que en las canchas de tenis femenil aún se escuchaban gritos entonces volteo para observar a alguien conocida, era la nieta de su entrenadora y estaba peloteando con una de sus compañeras entonces sonrió saboreando la agitación de la niña al correr tras la pelota, era delicioso observar como corría por todo la cancha, le agradaba sobremanera observar a esa niña quiza más de lo que deseaba, incluso el sentía que encontraba un retorcido placer en observar cuando Echizen la rechazaba porque de esa manera ella podría ser suya, cuando se cansara de Echizen él estaría para ella, pensaba volver a caminar pero se detuvo al observar que esta caía de rodillas con la respiración agitada de inmediato todas sus compañeras corrieron a auxiliarla entonces se dio cuenta que ese sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas no era normal había algo... algo que la hacía respirar por la boca... algo que la hacía colocar sus manos en su pecho... entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tenía fiebre pero entonces ¿por qué estaba entrenando? en condiciones como esas debia de estar descansando no entrenando.

- Fuji - volteo la vista hacía Oishi que estaba cerca de donde él se encontraba, dio un leve respingo había estado tan concentrado en la pequeña que no se había percatado de nada a su alrededor - ¿Si? - pregunto observando a su compañero que trataba de ver lo que hasta hace unos momentos él se encontraba observando - N-Nada solo me preguntaba ¿si ya te vas? - nego con la cabeza quería estar seguro de que la pequeña de trenzas se encontrara bien - En ese caso nos vemos mañana - asintió observando que su compañero entraba al vestidor, suspiro un poco cuando vio que la niña de trenzas ya no estaba y que faltaban algunas de sus compañeras por lo que emprendio la marcha a la enfermeria pero se detuvo ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella? era una niña menor que él y no solo eso esta gustaba de Echizen sin embargo algo le decía que no quería que ella fuera feliz con el pequeñín no podría soportarlo, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que esa niña de trenzas le gustaba pero no solo le gustaba estaba muy atraído hacía ella.

Camino a paso apresurado a la enfermeria sabía de antemano que la enfermera no estaba pero que esta se quedaba abierta por si algo ocurria en las actividades de los clubes así que comenzo a subir las escaleras con calma procesando lo que haría porque solo deseaba sentir el calor de esa niña, se detuvo frente a la enfermería y suspiro un poco no entendía porque siempre que se trataba de ella le costaba mantener ese temple tan caracteristico de si mismo, abrio la puerta y paso el pestillo por esta así sería mejor disfrutar de la privacidad, camino hasta la pequeña cama donde esta residía, detuvo sus pasos frente a ella y observo que tenía un pequeño trapo mojado en su frente lo más seguro es que no habían encontrado alguna medicina, camino hasta donde ella estaba recostado y observo que sus mejillas seguían igual de sonrojadas además de que su respiración era irrgular bueno después de todo tenía fiebre y le encantaba porque de esa manera él podría estar en privado con ella.

- Sakuno-chan - llamo observando que esta abría sus hermosas orbes para colocarlas sobre él - F-Fuji-senpai - sonrió al notar que su tartamudeo seguía siendo el mismo camino hasta ella y se coloco en cuclillas a su lado entonces sonrió como él solo sabía hacerlo y la beso, la beso sorpresivamente disfrutando del sabor a leche de sus labios suponía que había bebido un frasco de leche para recuperar aunque fuera un poco de vitaminas, disfruto de ese sabor hasta que decidio morder un poco su labio inferior y adentrar su lengua en esa cavidad que desde hoy sería suya no le importaba si estaba enamorada de Echizen haría que lo amara costara lo que costara, colcoo sus manos al lado de su cabeza y se impulso un poco para quedar sobre ella entonces descendio un poco por su mentón y dejo caer su peso sobre ella obviamente cuidando el no lastimarla, jamás le haría daño a esa pequeña niña que estaba debajo de él con la respiración agitada y con menos fiebre que antes.

Sakuno no podría creer que Fuji-senpai le hubiera dado su primer beso y más que eso que ella estaba debajo de él mientras este tenía su cabeza en su pecho respirando tranquilamente sentía que poco a poco la fiebre desaparecia, quiza era porque esta salía por su cabeza ya que estaba sonrojada en extremo y suponía que estaba hirviendo, era cómodo estar así con su superior porque sentía una especie de sentimientos revueltos, ella quería a Ryoma-kun pero ese beso, ese beso la hacía sentir amada y le gustaba sobremanera si tenía que ser sincera, sonrió levemente para abrazar a su superior con tímidez disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Fuji estaba feliz porque esa pequeña de trenzas lo estaba abrazando de pronto le gusto el hecho de que ella tuviera fiebre de esa manera podría cuidarla siempre porque si a partir de hoy esa niña era de él y solo de él, probre de aquel que se atreviera a poner uno solo de sus dedos sobre ella y eso incluía a Echizen.

Se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos en éstos demostro que la necesitaba más que nunca porque si la llegaba a perder moriría de dolor, la necesitaba como el aire para respirar, dependía de ella desde que comenzo a interarse en sus actividades, la amaba por muy loco que sonara y no quería que nadie se la quitara porque si no sería horrrible el vivir sin ella, Sakuno lo miro y descubrio ese sentimiento que tanto deseaba de Ryoma-kun pero sabía que eso jamás llegaría entonces penso que esa felicidad deseada podría llegar con Fuji-senpai e instintivamente se acerco a él para besarlo suavemente en los labios, era un beso casto pero lleno de amor porque podía amarlo y lo haría.

Fuji acepto ese beso para después acercarse a su oído - Mía - ella se sonrojo pero aún así sintió por supuesto que era de él a partir de ese momento, se escondio en el hueco entre su cuello y cabeza para quedarse quieto lo único que deseaba es que se le bajara la fiebre y que mejor remedio que estar sobre ella aborsbiendo su sonrojo poco a poco.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
